Love Letters
by Eli77
Summary: Gray and Juvia exchange love letters. Love is in the air for these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this short story about our two blue mages! lol thank you in advance for reading :D**

* * *

Dear Gray-sama,

Juvia wants to know if you are ready for the wedding. Should Juvia's dress be light blue or should she get a white dress? Also Juvia wants to know if Gray-sama is okay with having 34 children!? Juvia is so excited, she can't sleep at night thinking about spending her whole life with the man she loves! Juvia is a winner, hehehehehe all the love rivals are invited to Gray-sama and Juvia's wedding, so they'll know Juvia is the real winner, BECAUSE JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA AND GRAY-SAMA LOVES JUVIA! Oops the caps on was stuck hehehe ;)

Well Gray-sama, Juvia will let you work for today, Juvia is sorry for sending Gray-sama 102 e-mails every day. But she loves you a lot! Okay Juvia will stop for now, take care!

With lots and lots of love,

Juvia Fullbuster (AKA Gray-sama's future wife)

* * *

 **I wonder what would Gray respond to this letter :O would he be scared? lol we'll find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to gaara973 for having favorited this story and to as244521 for having followed it :D you guys are the best**

 **Inukekaryntasusu: Thank you so much for your review :) I'll make sure to deliver the best I can!**

* * *

Dear Juvia,

I don't know who told you that we're getting married! I'm not planning on getting married at this moment. We barely started going out yesterday… and please I don't have anything to do with any other girl! See I'm even using exclamation points at this moment… sigh and don't even think of making jealous with the bastard of Lyon. I know your plan missy…

I don't wanna have 34 kids! Are you crazy!? Will you be able to withstand having so many children!? What are you made of woman!

And about the emails… don't worry they go into spam since you don't even put a subject -_-

Well that's all for today, don't worry too much the time will come for us in a far far far future.

Sincerely,

Gray


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! Thank you for the constant support on this little drabble :) You guys are the best!**

 **i liked ur story: Awww I'm so happy this story made your day! I'll try to continue it :) and thank you for your time!**

* * *

Dear Gray-sama,

JUVIA IS IN SHOCK!? How come you don't want to marry Juvia!? Juvia promise she will be the best wife ever! Juvia is wife material! Is it because you have a forbidden relationship with Natsu-san? If that's the case Juvia will forgive Gray-sama, as long as you promise to live Juvia more :) and to make her happy and to never leave her bed- hehehehe sorry Juvia's getting a little carried away...

Gray-sama is so cool! You're always working so hard. Can Juvia come over today so she can have a good time with Gray-sama? Juvia will cook a tasty lunch and she will spend time with her love.

On another note, Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to work with Lucy-san or Erza-san! They just want Gray-sama because of his hot body! Only Juvia is allowed to see Gray-sama on his birthday glory! Omg this e-mail is turning a little rated R lol oh well, that's all for today. Take care Gray-sama! Juvia loves you very very very much!

With all the love in the entire universe,

Juvia!

* * *

 **That's it for today :) I'll update soon! Have a good day and a rest of the week everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

J-Juvia I never said I didn't want to marry you. I just don't think it's the time to do that… we've only been dating for a couple of months… right…

Yeah you can come over, just let me work in peace ok. Just don't bring big teddy bears and flowers to my house. Specially pillows with your face on it… its creepy

And I'll repeat myself for the hundredths time… I DO NOT HAVE ANY TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP WITH PINKY OK! HE'S GTHE DUBMEST PERSON I KNOW ON THE PHASE OF THE EARTH… NO SCRATCH THAT, ON THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

A-and don't say either. No one is allowed to see me in n-naked… that's just weird.

My life is so complicated right now. I need counseling…

Gray

* * *

 **Poor Gray, he has to get used to his girlfriend lol have a good week you guys :) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
